


Kitten, I Might Just Keep You

by hazzabearloveslou



Series: A Kitten Is A Kitten, No Matter How Human [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hurt Louis, Hybrid Louis, Implied Violence, M/M, No Smut, and lots of cursing, but nothing graphic, harry takes care of louis basically, it's one thirty am, like louis has bruises and talks about punishment, oh lots of sarcasm, sorry lol smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzabearloveslou/pseuds/hazzabearloveslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he jumped a bit at the scrambling noise in the dark alley, only to frown deeply at the soft mewling sound. A stray cat?<br/>Harry peered into the alley once more, stepping a bit closer. He almost began to walk away when he heard a noise that was something of a sob and a meow. Obviously the only thing on his mind was what the actual fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten, I Might Just Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> idk i finished this at 1 am and i told austin i was going to bed but then this happened  
> it's based off my rp with austin and it'll be part of a series because i can't be bothered to write a full fic tbh i'm a mess

Harry had been walking home from work when he heard it.

Harry worked as a server at a restaurant in town, which led him to have to walk home. Sure, he had a car, but why waste precious gas money-or you know, food or rent money for that matter-when he could just walk the 30 blocks?

Okay yeah, it was kind of shitty, as this town wasn't exactly the safest even during the day.

But whatever.

So of course he jumped a bit at the scrambling noise in the dark alley, only to frown deeply at the soft mewling sound. A stray cat?

Harry peered into the alley once more, stepping a bit closer. He almost began to walk away when he heard a noise that was something of a sob and a meow. Obviously the only thing on his mind was  _ what the actual fuck? _

"Hello?" He called out, only to roll his eyes at himself. Why would someone answer?

He was incredibly surprised when a small...boy? appeared from behind trash cans. Said maybe boy was visibly shivering, and he very slowly stepped away from Harry.

Louis was absolutely terrified. The kitten hybrid had no fucking clue why he'd shown himself. And now he was about to have to run and find a new hiding spot to get away from this...tall and curly headed man who was dressed strangely nice to be out at night time. Before Louis could run, Harry spoke.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need help finding the shelter? Or maybe you just need some warmth?" He questioned as politely as he could, "You can have my jacket if you want," he pulled off said jacket, only to look up and see fuzzy triangles peaking out from the maybe boy's hair and  _ holy fuck  _ he's a hybrid and that's definitely a tail swishing behind him.

Louis tilted his head, looking between the man's jacket and his face, frowning. Would he hurt Louis?

Harry sighed a bit then, seeing how conflicted Louis was. Okay. So he was a hybrid. But he was still a person...kind of. And he definitely wasn't old enough to deal with this shit anyway."Hey, you don't have to be scared of me. My name is Harry." And before he could stop himself and his stupid generous self, he continued, "If you come with me I can get you warm and some dinner. And a bed for the night."

Harry internally cringed, but Louis' eyes widened a bit. Food? And a bed? He took a few steps closer to Harry, liking his slow voice and long hair and niceness. Surely someone that sounded so nice couldn’t want to hurt Louis? 

After a solid minute of Harry standing there awkwardly, and Louis slowly taking tiny steps closer, the hybrid eventually said shakily, "A-am Lou-Louis..."

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. Louis. He had a cute voice and a cute name. And a cute face. And as he got closer Harry realized how tiny he was. Absolutely miniscule. A smol if you will. Right, anyway.

Once Louis was close enough, he was wrapped in the much too large jacket, he mewing in content and pressing into Harry's side. Harry began to lead him the rest of the walk to his apartment, the small hybrid clinging to him the whole way.

What had Harry gotten himself into this time?

-

_ Bad idea. _

That was what Harry thought the moment he shut the door behind himself. The kitten hybrid,  _ Louis _ , had run off in the apartment.

All that was running through Louis' mind was  _ door locked no leave will hurt.  _ He didn't know what to do when he heard the door lock. So he ran. He managed to find a tiny room that was full of clothes, and he hid in the corner amongst a few random items. 

Harry of course did follow him, seeing that the hybrid had hid in his closet, and he went over to slowly open the door. "Louis? You don't have to hide or be scared. I'm not going to hurt you.”  _ Maybe myself for being an idiot... _

When the terrified boy made no noise, Harry sighed heavily. After a prolonged silence, he asked, "Do you like fish? Or milk? I can make you some dinner." He'd read somewhere that hybrids liked fish and milk and such. Surely they did? What else did hybrids eat? 

Louis' eyes went wide at the mention of food. At his home, he'd been fed dry cat food and table scraps. Was Harry offering him food of his own? Louis could feel his mouth water at the thought of a nice, warm meal. Something he only got on very rare, special occasions if his master was in a particularly good mood and the servants had made extra.

Louis poked out his head, very clearly nervous. "L-Louis l-likes fish...a-and milk..." He whispered, ears hidden against his head, not wanting to get in trouble for speaking. He was still freezing, shivering even inside Harry’s warm home and under his jacket. Also the hanging clothes he was hiding under.

Harry sighed again, though this time relaxing. Good. This was good.

“Alright. Well how about I get you a blanket and you can sit on the couch while I make us some dinner. Does that sound good, kitten?” The little name slipped out, but really, Harry couldn’t help himself. Louis was an adorable little kitten with cute ears and a swishy tail.

Louis swallowed thickly before very slowly moving out from hiding, Harry backing away to give him space. After a bit more coaxing from Harry, Louis was out of the closet and soon had a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Harry led Louis back to the living room, pointing out a few things to him before going to the couch. Louis plopped down on the floor beside the couch, curling into himself, assuming that’s where he was meant to sit. Harry though, frowned at that, crouching down in front of the hybrid.

“You can sit on the couch, love,” he said softly, giving Louis a small smile to avoid the hybrid getting scared.

Louis mewed quietly, shaking his head. He knew exactly what Harry was doing, and he wasn’t going to fall for it this time. His master had done it several times until he learned. He’d offer up the couch or the bed to Louis, seeing if he would do so, only for Louis to be severely punished for it. And after a long, bruising punishment, Louis would always end up in a freezing cold shower where he would cry and yowl until one of the servants took pity and helped him out.

“Louis is not allowed. Will stay on floor.” Louis said firmly then, not making eye contact with Harry.

The older was a bit surprised by Louis’ words, and he tilted his head a bit, properly sitting across from Louis.

“What do you mean you’re not allowed? I’m telling you now that you can sit on the couch. You can sit anywhere you’d like. Although, I wouldn’t recommend a table.”

Louis huffed out something of a meow. “Louis is not allowed. If Louis gets on couch or chair or bed Louis will get pun-ish-i-ment,” he explained, struggling with the last word. 

Harry’s eyes widened then. Punishment? The thought absolutely disgusted him. He knew people kept hybrids as pets, but to scar a hybrid into thinking they can’t even sit on a couch? Harry shook his head quickly, starting to reach out to touch Louis, though he then thought better of it.

“Louis, love, I’m not sure where you lived or who you lived with before tonight, but I promise you I will never ever  _ ever  _ hurt you. Or not on purpose at least. You are allowed to sit wherever you want. No punishments,  _ I promise _ ,” Harry looked directly at Louis until the hybrid slowly looked up to make eye contact.

Louis wasn’t quite sure how to respond to Harry, so he instead just meowed quietly.

He was soon on the couch.

-

Dinner wasn’t as difficult as the couch fiasco.

Louis only took a bit of convincing to sit at the table, actually in the chair. Harry gave him a cup of milk, he himself having a beer, and he had some fish and macaroni and cheese. He’d looked up a hybrid’s diet, it saying that most hybrids preferred simple foods, including chicken and fish. So that’s what they were having.

Louis nearly cried at the smell of the food in front of him, he practically drooling. His stomach growling loudly, causing him to whine and Harry to chuckle. As soon as Harry said ‘well dig in’, Louis was scarfing down his food, using his hands rather than the fork Harry had provided.

“Slow down, lovely, the food isn’t going anywhere and there’s more if you’re still hungry afterwards.” Harry told him gently, smiling fondly at the kitten. So table manners were something to work on too. That was fine.

By the end of dinner, Louis had eaten enough to make his sunken stomach poke out a bit, and his face and hands were an absolute mess. They hadn’t made much conversation, Louis finding out that Harry was twenty two (not that it really mattered to him) and that he worked at a restaurant in town. Harry had similarly found out that Louis had just barely turned eighteen, and had previously been living with a mysterious ‘master’ named Ben.

Harry tried not to think about this too much as he cleaned up the table and dishes.

Once finished though, he turned back to Louis, who was just sitting at the table and watching him. The hybrid, now stuffed full and content with his third cup of milk, wasn’t sure what to think. Now what? Was Harry going to take him back to master? Was he going to lock him up and try to hurt him the way master Ben had?

Harry, struggling with his own thoughts, gave Louis a warm smile. “I think it’s time you got cleaned up, kitten,”

Louis didn’t know what Harry meant until they were in the bathroom, the door shut behind them.

Harry turned on the tap, testing the water to make sure it was a good temperature before he turned on the shower. Louis’ ears perked up when the water stopped, but when it started up again through the shower head, he let out a loud meow. He scrambled away from Harry and the shower, desperately pushing himself into the corner, tail swishing violently and he breathing heavily, hissing in the general direction of the water.

Harry of course jumped in shock, because what the fuck Louis was literally just fine?

He turned off the water all together with wide eyes, staring at Louis, watching as he calmed down from the lack of water.

In Louis’ mind, the shower only meant punishment. Freezing cold punishment. But poor Harry was completely confused.

“Louis, love you have to take a shower to-”

“No!” Louis hissed out, tail whipping against the bathroom door. “No shower, no, no, no!”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, thinking for a moment before he looked up at Louis again. “How about a bath then? Would that be nice?”

Harry started the water again, this time filling the tub, Louis visibly relaxing, ears reappearing from where they’d gone in his hair. Baths were okay. Baths meant being clean. Baths meant warmth and nice petting from whatever servant was cleaning him.

Harry relaxed as well, smiling softly again, seeing that Louis was comfortable taking a bath. “Good. You can get undressed if you want, I won’t look.”

Louis had no shame when he easily dropped his blanket and Harry’s jacket, peeling his ratty clothes from his body, revealing his tiny, malnourished frame and the blue and purple and red that littered his body.

When Louis stepped into the bath without Harry really noticing, he gasped scaring Louis into nearly slipping, though the hybrid caught himself before plopping in the water.

Harry felt like he might puke at the sight. He couldn’t even be bothered to look at the matted mess of hair that was just above Louis’ tail, focused on the bruises and slashes all over his body. How could anyone do that to such a sweet, innocent boy? Fuck, he was barely even eighteen!

Harry kept silent, not wanting to scare or worry Louis. He stood on shaky legs, trying not to look at Louis. “I...I’ll just leave you then, I’m assuming you know what to do,” he walked backwards towards the door, only pausing when Louis tilted his head, looking thoroughly confused.

Louis had never been left alone in the bathtub. Only in his punishment shower was he to be alone. In all his eighteen years, he’d had someone washing him. So when Harry went to leave, he was just so confused.

The human sighed then, realized that Louis apparently didn’t know how to wash himself, and he went back to sit next to the tub. This was fine. Just like helping a kid in the bath, right? Just with a very beaten up, lovely, little kitten hybrid.

So maybe a lot different from a kid.

Harry very carefully washed Louis’ hair, and the matted fur that lead down to Louis’ tail. The water was turned a strange, murky shade, but harry ignored it as he washed Louis’ body, being even more delicate.

Louis found that he quite liked how Harry bathed him, a soft little purr soon escaping his throat, the kitten completely relaxed for once. He was warm and the thoughts of Harry hurting him were gone. Maybe Harry would want to keep him. That would be nice.

\- 

In bed that night, Harry was nearly asleep when there was a soft scratching at the door before it opened, revealing a very sleepy looking kitten hybrid who was wearing a too big sweater and tight boxers. He looked very cute and very cuddly and very loveable.

So when he softly asked Harry, “Louis can sleep with Harry?” he just couldn’t refuse. Harry moved over, making room for the boy and holding up the blanket for him.

Within a mere few minutes, Louis was practically on top of Harry’s chest, purring deep from his chest, content and warm. And as he fell asleep, Harry gently rubbed over his back to soothe him. It was nice.

As Harry stared down at this beautiful little kitten boy, he couldn’t help but think  _ kitten, I might just keep you. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i'm sorry if it sucks  
> my tumblr is littleonelou if you want to tell me how shitty i am


End file.
